


Free Lazerhorse

by Bajillian



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Rated for cursing, also this is a rewrite of something I wrote two years ago, someone give the man a sandwich, this is another thing I might wanna expand on but is just a goofy fic for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “Doctor Sung… I’m so hungry… P-p-please give me a bite of that s-sandwich...”





	Free Lazerhorse

Sung sat down in front of the camera to make an announcement video. The first half was his talkbox cover of Christmas Time Is Here, and the second half was him rambling on about an upcoming tour and new music. “We’ve also got a kickass new music video coming out for our song, _Baby, NYC._ That’s being done, once again, by our friend, Lazerhorse.”

As if on cue, the man in question cracked the door open just enough to show his face. “Doctor Sung… I’m so hungry… P-p-please give me a bite of that s-sandwich...”

Sung turned his head to look over at Lazerhorse, but he didn’t say anything. His first instinct told him to let the man have some food, but something was stopping him. He knew it would be a bad idea, especially after last time.

* * *

Grocery shopping was usually Sung’s job. He knew each band member’s specific diets by heart, so he could usually be in and out of the store pretty quickly. He was also the only one who could successfully carry every single grocery bag at the same time in order to make one trip from the car to the house. 

He placed the bags on the counter, and started to unload the food into the fridge and cabinets. The last bag was filled with bottles of Soylent. So much Soylent, it was probably too much for any human to consume - luckily, Sung was not a human. No one in the house was. 

Well… okay. 

There was one human in the house, but the boys tried to forget that fact by tucking him away in the basement while he worked on one of their projects. Did they feel a little bad? Sure. But humans were sneaky, and the boys needed to be careful, since Lazerhorse actually knew they were proper aliens instead of it just being personas on stage.

Sung picked up the last bottle of Soylent from the bag, and looked over at the basement door. Humans needed to eat, right? Against his better judgement, he headed down the stairs and greeted Lazerhorse with a “Suh, dude!”

Lazerhorse looked up and groaned. “Soylent again?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Sung asked, his brows furrowed. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Well, yeah, but can’t I have real food?”

“This _is_ real food.”

Lazerhorse crossed his arms and watched as Sung placed the bottle onto his desk. “Doctor Sung, I can’t just keep having liquid. I don’t know how your alien bodies work, but--”

“Shhhh!” Sung interrupted, as if people were listening in. “Fine, I’ll get you a sandwich or something. What would you like?”

“Why can’t I get it myself?” Lazerhorse asked. “You guys have been acting really weird since I found out your identities, and I’m not allowed to leave this room. You even monitor my internet. Don’t you guys trust me?”

“Don’t you want that food?”

“I can get it myself.” Lazerhorse stood up.

“No. You can’t.” Sung stood in front of Lazerhorse.

* * *

Meouch had just woken up when he walked into the kitchen to meet Phobos, who was grabbing some water to tend to his plants. “Mornin’. Did the Doc come back with food yet?”

Phobos nodded. _“There’s food in the fridge, but I don’t know where he is.”_

“Well, let’s just hope he doesn’t get ‘imself into trouble,” Meouch said with a chuckle. 

A crash sounded from the basement, and the two boys froze in place. Havve’s eyes lit up as he removed himself from the charging station.

“WHAT WAS THAT.” After a short pause, the robot spoke again. “I WILL GO INVESTIGATE THE SOURCE OF THE NOISE.” He reached for the doorknob to open the basement door, but it swung open, and someone nearly crashed into him. “DOCTOR. IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT. WE HEARD A CRASH.”

It was Sung, still in his armor. He looked a bit… different. Taller. Thinner. A suddenly different style in facial hair.

“Doc…?” Meouch tried, and moved a little closer.

‘Sung’ didn’t say a word, and instead, closed the basement door behind him and made his way out the front door.

“Hey, what the fuck??” Meouch ran after him, and Phobos quickly followed.

Havve took one step before he froze in place at the sound of a voice from a telepathic link.

_“Havve. It’s Sung. Lazerhorse got out, and I’m trapped in the basement! Let me out!”_

_“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. WE JUST SAW YOU...”_ Havve opened the basement door and immediately lost his train of thought at the sight of the short man in front of him, wearing only boxers. “PLEASE PUT ON PANTS.”

“I don’t have time! We need to get Lazerhorse back!”

The front door opened to reveal Meouch holding Lazerhorse and Phobos holding Sung’s helmet. Apparently, he hadn’t gotten too far.

“We got ‘im. He’s gonna return yer stuff and then he’s gonna go back ta’workin’ on the video. We’ll figure out a new system. But fer now, just, uh… don’t go down there anymore, yeah?”

Sung sighed and looked up at Meouch. “Yeah.”


End file.
